Halloween Night
by aedy
Summary: They meet on Halloween night, when one is lost and one is drunk.


**Title**: _Halloween Night_  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Kurt, Puck  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, Song fic (but there aren't lyrics in the story).  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 1624  
><strong>AN**: I fell in love with a song that was on Raising Hope, called Leaves in the Rain by Sea Wolf and so I decided to write a oneshot inspired by it.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _They meet on Halloween night, when one is lost and one is drunk. _

* * *

><p>The room and the people were a blur by the time Puck decided that he had drunk enough. He was in that stage where you don't feel anything and you wouldn't recognize your own mother and that was definitely enough to dull the ache he was feeling. When he was in high school he had never cared much about relationships and his only real friendship had ended because of a girl. Now that he was out of Lima and just another college student trying to figure out himself and what he wanted from his life, he felt a deep longing for the friendship he shared with Finn and wished he had never slept with Quinn or made out with Rachel.<p>

He put down his glass on something that looked like a table and made his way towards the door. It was one of those parties where you go with your friends and leave with a one-night stand. He stumbled towards the front door, tripping on the tail of his costume and almost hitting the wall twice. The first breath of fresh air burned his throat and gave him back a bit of lucidity. He had to blink several times before he could focus on the steps of the porch of the house where the Halloween party was held.

"Hey Puck, man, where are you going?"

Someone patted him on the back and the voice sounded familiar, but Puck could barely understand what the guy was saying and he had no intention on wasting time on trying to figure out who it was. He mumbled something incoherent before starting to walk again. He tripped and almost fell on the first step and found himself sitting down, his head between his knees and someone that was telling him to take deep breaths if he didn't want to throw up on his costume.

"I don't really care about this stupid shit," he said. He turned his head to the side and found unfamiliar blue eyes staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"No one. I was walking by when I saw you tripping. I figured you could use some help."

Puck nodded or at least he thought he did and put his head back between his knees. He had no idea who the guy was and was pretty sure he had never seen him around campus, but then again, he pretty much ignored everyone, even his friends were more his roommate's than his own.

"You can go, I won't die, I'm just drunk."

The guy sitting down next to him laughed and said, "I really don't have anywhere to go at the moment."

"So you spend your time with a drunk?"

"Maybe we could take a walk, it may help you clear your mind."

Puck thought about it for a moment. The idea of getting up and walking didn't sound appealing, he was pretty sure that he'd end up smashing his face on the sidewalk, but just sitting there where everyone could see him being a pathetic drunk seemed worse. He glanced to his side again finding those same blue eyes still staring at him. They looked sad despite the amused expression the guy had on his face and it made Puck wonder and he couldn't even remember the last time someone had aroused his interest. He found himself nodding and getting up before he could talk himself out of it.

The guy helped him down the stairs and then didn't let go of Puck's hand even as they started walking down the street. It was almost midnight and the crispy October air felt colder than when Puck had arrived at the party.

All the houses of the streets had the lights turned out, the pumpkins' evil eyes of flames were the only ones that followed them as they walked side by side, the dry leaves crunching under their feet.

"Were you at the party?" Puck asked, interrupting the soft humming of the boy.

"No." The guy shook his head, dark bangs flying with the movement. "I was wandering around and saw you while I was walking by the house."

Nodding Puck took a good look at the guy. He was dressed all in black but his shirt was shiny and ripped in some places. "Is that your costume?"

"I was trying to look like a ghost without going for the predictable stuff. I'm a dead guy who's wandering around on Halloween night." He looked up at Puck and smiled and Puck noticed how pale he looked and felt a shiver running down his spine and unconsciously squeezed the hand that was still holding his. The guy laughed and shook his head, "I'm not a ghost, don't worry."

"You got a name?"

"Kurt."

"I'm Puck."

"Nice to meet you Puck."

The rain started falling little by little, first just a few drops that landed on Puck's shaved head and then heavily, drowning out the sound of their steps and their voices, and softening the leaves under their feet. The weirdest of things, Puck thought, was that they didn't quicken their steps, they just kept walking, the rain falling on them, making them shiver and soaking their clothes.

When the wind started blowing Puck found himself looking at the leaves and in his drunken mind, he wondered where they would end up, if they would just move a few miles never leaving the suburb yards or make it to the city or if they would just get lost in the river floating away, and then briefly thought about how much people and leaves were similar.

He looked back at Kurt who was staring at the houses with a far away look on his face, and Puck couldn't stop himself from thinking that the boy looked beautiful in a spooky way.

"That was my house," Kurt said out of the blue, pointing to a small brick house. "Back when I was little and..." He trailed off smiling forlornly and Puck thought that maybe he was going to say 'back when things were still good' because it was how he felt most of the time.

The lights were out and there was no pumpkin watching from the porch making the little house look abandoned and sad. "Would you mind stopping for a while?"

And they were already drenched and with no better place to go so Puck shrugged and said, "Sure."

Kurt pulled on his hand dragging him up the concrete driveway until they reached the three steps that led up to the porch. Puck didn't look at the house because his eyes were focused on Kurt's pale neck. He stood there staring at the water drops sliding down slowly from Kurt's wet hair into his black shirt and then he looked down at where Kurt was staring and watched the droplets dripping from Kurt's fingers and collecting in a small handprint beneath his feet.

"We used to live here before my mom died. We moved away when I was eight and Dad hated me every day afterwards, said I reminded him too much of mom."

"Are you always this open with strangers?"

And despite the almost darkness they were in, Kurt's skin was so pale that it was easy to see the blush that colored his cheeks. "Only when I'm drunk," he whispered, before looking up at Puck and smiling, a sad little curve of perfect lips.

A car passed in the street, horn blasting, and made Kurt jump, his hand slipping away from Puck's.

Dark blue eyes looked at him with intensity and Puck felt cold fingers threading with his once again. "I don't leave far away," Kurt whispered, his words almost drown out by the rain. "Come home with me?"

The request was tentative and Puck stared at him for a moment standing there under the pouring rain, eyes fixed into Puck's despite the doubts and Puck thought that he couldn't have refused if his life depended on it. He nodded and smiled.

Kurt slipped away from him, saying, "You'll get a kiss as soon as we get there" and then started to run down the sidewalk, looking back to check that Puck was following him and Puck could see someone different starting to slip through the cracks of sadness and loneliness. Kurt's laughter echoed through the empty streets and Puck started running, his Converse almost slipping against the concrete but he never faltered and just kept on chasing Kurt until they reached a small house.

He grabbed Kurt's hand as soon as the boy had put the key in the door and spun him around, his fingers slipping under the drenched shirt, grazing cold and smooth skin. Kurt's chest was heaving against his, trying to gulp in cold air after running for blocks. He leaned down and captured those perfect lips before Kurt could let go of another breath.

Strong hands closed around his biceps, clenching and unclenching while his own gripped slender hips and pulled forward until there wasn't even an inch between them. One hand let go of him and reached back to push open the door and Puck let himself be dragged inside. When they stopped for a moment to get back their breaths, Puck stared at him, at the bright eyes and pale skin and at the dark bangs plastered to his forehead and then kissed him again and again…

Hours later, with the first rays of dawn peeking through the clouds and sliding inside the little bedroom, Puck felt the arm that was resting across his chest tightening its hold and soft words asking him to not leave were whispered in his ear.

Things hadn't felt that right in a long while. He never hesitated before promising to stay.


End file.
